Transcripts/Shark Love
:Tubarina: Hello, Gummy. Have you come to swim home with me? Oh that’s n-…nice. :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: So show me where. :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: So where are they? Who’s in trouble? :Shark: growling :Tubarina: Whoa! Oh, it’s you. He’s the one in trouble? :Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: Well that’s a change, usually you are the trouble. :Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: Oh, poor thing. You are in trouble! Hmm, how did you do this? :Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: You should be smart enough to know not to go near Dryland. You should be, but you’re not. Oh let’s see… oh, there! :Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: Happy now? :Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: Okay, well, I’m going this way and you should go back to the deep ocean, which is that way, the opposite to me. I’ll see you later! to Gummy Later being never if I can help it. :Shark: gurgling :Gummy: “Uh-oh.” :Tubarina: What do you mean he’s following us? around Oh! Oh, that’s what you mean. :Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: You shouldn’t hang around. You should go back to the ocean with your shark friends. The Shark Palace isn’t the place for you. There’s nothing to stay here for, so don’t! :Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: That big shark is acting very weird, Gummy. :Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: surprised Oh! frustrated Oh! Look, I was happy to help you. :Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: But, we both have things to do. You to go home, and me to say goodbye, so goodbye! curtain Oh, you see what I mean, Gummy? Weird. I hope he isn’t still there. curtain Oh, phew, he’s not there. :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: W-What do you mean he’s behind me? Oh! around, the shark is there Oh, I see what you mean. :Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: Oh, for me? :Shark: blows kisses to Tubarina, then leaves :Tubarina: Flowers? Kisses? Oh, I have a horrible feeling about this. :Polvina and Ester: Oh no! :Tubarina: That’s what I said. :Ester: He can’t be in love with you. :Tubarina: He is! :Polvina: Are you sure? :Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: See what I mean? I don’t need any more flowers, thank you. :Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: And I don’t need pretty shells either. :Shark: blows kisses to Tubarina :Ester: You’ve got to do something. :Tubarina: I know that! But what? :Polvina: Explain that a shark can’t be in love with a princess. :Ester: It’s impossible. :Tubarina: I know that, but try telling him! :Shark: blows kisses to Tubarina :Tubarina: Oh! See what I mean? :Ester: Go talk to him. :Polvina: But let him down gently. :Ester: You don’t want to hurt his feelings. :Tubarina: What about my feelings? to shark Ahem. Uh, we have to talk. :Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: Well, see, you and me? I-It won’t work. We’re too different. I’m a girl, and you’re a big pain. :Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: Oh no, no, I-I didn’t mean it like that. I belong here and you belong with your shark friends. :Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: You’ve got a lot of great things about you. :Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: Oh, well, well, your fins, I mean, you’ve got great fins and… and… :Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: Okay look, it’s not you, it’s me! Yes, me! I’m not ready for this. It’s better to end it here rather than stretch it out any longer, don’t you think so? Good. :Shark: gurgling :Ester: How did it go? :Shark: gurgling :Polvina: There’s your answer. :Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: Ugh! No, I don’t want more! Oh, he just doesn’t get it! What am I going to do? :Ester: He’s still following us. :Polvina: You have to keep on not being nice. :Ester: It’s the only way, besides, you’re good at it. :closes :Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: I tried to let him down gently. :Ester: Then you tried to let him down hard. :Polvina: What else is there? :Tubarina: Why did he have to fall in love with me? Oh, wait a minute, now there’s an idea. :Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: door I’m sorry, I didn’t want to tell you before because, I-I didn’t want to hurt you, but, there’s someone else. :Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: You and me? We can never be, my heart belongs to another. :Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: Uh who? :Marcello: whistling :Tubarina: Uh… Marcello! Yes, Marcello! He’s the one who has my love, and only he. :Shark: growling :Tubarina: Well, terrific, it worked! :Tubarina: I’ve solved the problem, over and done. :Ester: Are you sure? :Tubarina: Totally and completely. :Marcello: screaming :Ester: Sounds like we’ve got a new problem. :Marcello: Help! :Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: What problem? :Polvina: That problem! :Tubarina: Oh, Marcello can handle it. :Marcello: yelling Oh, no! :Polvina and Ester: Tubarina! :Tubarina: Oh, all right. Marcello can’t handle it. :Shark: growling :Tubarina: Stop it! Stop it right now! :Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: sighs You can leave Marcello alone. I lied about him and me. :Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: Because I want you to stop this. :Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: I can’t be your friend. I’m not a shark. :Ester: Did you make him understand? :Polvina: Who knows? :Marcello: I don’t know what’s going on, but whatever it is, keep me out of it! leaves :Polvina: What will you do if the shark comes back? :Tubarina: Any ideas would help. :Ester: Because here he comes. :Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: Oh, nothing gets through to him! Why can’t he love a shark like all the other sharks do? :Polvina: What if he did love a shark? :Ester: What shark? :Polvina: There must be a girl shark out there somewhere he’d like. :Tubarina: Before we can find her though, we have to lose him first. :Ester: I know how! :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: It’s only for a little while, Gummy. :Polvina: We just want you to lead the big shark away. :Ester: So he won’t follow us. :Gummy: gurgling :opens and Gummy goes outside :Shark: gurgling :leads the shark away, he follows :Ester: He’s done it! :Polvina: Let’s go. :Tubarina: We have to be quick. :Polvina: It won’t be long before he realises that’s Gummy and not Tubarina. :Tubarina: Perfect! There’s got to be a girl shark here that’s right for him. :Polvina: But which one? :Ester: And will she like the shark back? :Tubarina: That’s the hard part. :Girl Shark: growling :Polvina: Look at that shark! :Ester: What a bully. :Polvina: Mean! :Ester: Grumpy! :Tubarina: And a girl! :Polvina: What are you going to do? :Tubarina: I’m going to make two sharks very happy. :Ester: You’ve done this before? :Tubarina: Only one time, and this is it. girl shark Hello, how are you? I’m Tubarina, the shark princess. :Girl Shark: growling :Tubarina: Not having a good day? Don’t worry, I’m going to make you the happiest shark in the ocean. :Girl Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: How? I know the nicest boy shark. He’s everything that a girl shark like you would love. :Girl Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: Oh I think you’d be great together. Wouldn’t you like to meet him? :Girl Shark: growling :Tubarina: No, I’m not saying you can’t meet boy sharks by yourself. I’m sure lots of boy sharks really like you. :Girl Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: I just meant that… What I mean is-- :Girl Shark: growling :Tubarina: yelps :Polvina: It’s not working! :Ester: Totally not working! :Tubarina: yelps :Girl Shark: growling :Shark: as he follows Gummy :Gummy: disguise falls off of him, gurgling “Uh-oh.” :Shark: as he realises this :Gummy: off, gurgling :Shark: loudly, turns around :Tubarina: Now we’re hiding from two sharks. :Polvina: One who loves you. :Ester: And one who hates you. :Tubarina: Why can’t I be the Barnacle Princess? They just sit there. They don’t make any trouble. :Girl Shark: gurgling :yell and swim away :Girl Shark: growling :Shark: growling :Polvina: Someone’s going to get hurt! :Girl Shark: growling :yell and swim away :Girl Shark: then gets snagged on rope :Tubarina: That Dryland thing again! We should have buried it! :Ester: Maybe it’s just as well you didn’t. :Girl Shark: gurgling :Shark: he chews the rope off :Polvina: He’s rescuing her! :Ester: Will you look at that? :Tubarina: We could have a perfect ending after all. :Shark: gurgling :Girl Shark: gurgling :Shark: gurgling :Girl Shark: gurgling :Ester: Am I wrong, or are they... :Polvina: You’re not wrong! They are! :Tubarina: They’re in love! :Shark and Girl Shark: gurgling :Ester: It makes sense. :Polvina: They’re both mean and grumpy. :Ester: And they’re both sharks. :Tubarina: They’re perfect for each other! :Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: Oh, okay. If that’s what you want. :Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: Oh fine, well, I hope you’ll be happy too. :Shark: leaves :Tubarina: Can you believe that? He broke up with me. :Ester: What did he say? :Tubarina: He knows it hurts now, but one day I’ll realise it’s for the best. :Polvina: Will we ever understand love? :Ester: I don’t think I will. :Tubarina: Anyone for a game of flubberball? :Polvina: Now that’s something I really love. :Ester: Me too! :Tubarina: Then what are we waiting for? Let’s move it! :Girls: laughing